five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Revival
Five Nights at Freddy's: Revival ( Abbreviated as FNaF:R) is a game created by a conjunction of Scott Cawthon and Gaomon Gamez. It will be released on June 14, 2016 and set in the year 1999. It features new versions of the animatronics we know and love plus a few new ones. Description Hello there. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! This place is a pizzeria for all ages, during the day, business is booming for us! The animatronics are really friendly and fun! But at night... there's some sort of technical difficulties... but rest assured, these do not carry over into day. Come and meet Freddy and his wonderful friends! Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and so much more! C'mon down and have a great time! Gameplay The gameplay consists of 2 weeks that the player must go through, plus an endless mode once the player has completed 16/20, the night guard in this game is named Nigel Smith. The player has 2 methods of defending themselves, the foolproof but power wasting doors (They have their own power supply) or the power saving but harder to use Freddy mask. The animatronics are as follows: *Freddy Fazbear (Repaired) *Bonnie Bunny (Repaired slightly, small tear in his back) *Chica Chicken (Repaired mostly, arms may lock up at times) *Foxy the Pirate (Repaired) *Fazzy Fredbear *Ricky Rooster *Dillain Dingo *Toy Bonnie (Left ear torn off) *Toy Chica (Beak no longer removable) *Toy Freddy ("fur" has been ripped off his back and right leg) * Toy Ricky *Mangle (Jaw is forced open) *BB (Balloons sign has a few letters ripped off and endoskeleton eyes showing) *Puppet *Golden Freddy *Golden Fazzy *Golden Puppet (Halucination) When the player beats a week, they receive their paycheck with a light-hearted picture of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Fazzy and Ricky on the showstage. Locations The pizzeria in this game has elements from both of the games. It is closer to the FNaF 2 pizzeria in size though is noticeably smaller. Showstage (Cam 01) The showstage in this game is the starting point for Freddy, Fazzy, Bonnie, Ricky, Chica and Dillain. It looks just like the one from the first game except a little larger. Dining Area (Cam 02 A) The dining area camera shows 3 rows of tables lined with party hats and Freddy masks. Bonnie, Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle and Ricky come through here. Games Area (Cam 02 B) Positioned right next to the Dining Area, the Games Area consists of some tables lined with coloring books and other things of the sort. There are party hats on some of the tables, which Fazzy uses to blend in with. Fazzy, Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy come through here. It is also the starting location for BB. Parts and Service (Cam 03 A) Parts and Service is where animatronics who are used for parts or animatronics who are getting maintenanced are. This is the starting location for Toy Freddy, Toy Ricky, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle. On Night four and Night five of the first week, Bonnie starts here too, and on Night five of the first week, Chica starts here also. Dillain passes through here on his rotation. Backstage (Cam 03 B) Backstage is where the endoskeletons are stored and where the spare suits are. Mangle, Fazzy, Toy Chica and Toy Ricky come through here. Pirate Cove (Cam 04) Pirate Cove works just like the first game, the player must check on Foxy otherwise he'll sprint to the office. However, Foxy no longer drains power when he bangs on the doors, making it easier to keep tabs on him while also winding the music box. Foxy starts here and rarely, Fazzy comes through here. Restrooms (Cam 05) The restrooms show the restrooms of the pizzeria. Freddy, Chica, Ricky, Toy Ricky, Toy Chica and Bonnie travel through here on their way to the office. Kitchen (Cam 06) The kitchen is where the food is prepared in the pizzeria,this time around, the kitchen camera is disabled up until Night two of the second week. Inside, the player can see a pizza oven and various shelves containing pizza ingredients. The player can also see a regular oven where the chefs cook the cupcakes. Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Mangle and Ricky pass through here. Prize Corner (Cam 07) The prize corner works just like it did in the second game, wind up the box or the puppet gets you. It has a new design, with Freddy plushies lining one side of the wall while models of Foxy line another. The music box is in the center of all the prizes and must be kept wound up by clicking and holding the mouse over the "Wind up" button. Mangle, Fazzy and Toy Ricky pass through here. Arcade Area (Cam 08) The arcade area is where the children earn tokens to spend at the prize corner. It consists of many arcade games, some referencing Scott Cawthon's other games such as "There is no pause button!" and "Rage quit!" The animatronics that pass through here are BB, Toy Freddy, Freddy and Toy Ricky. West Hall (Cam 09 A) The west hall is the west entrance to the office, many animatronics go through here. Toy Chica, Bonnie, Fazzy, Foxy, Toy Ricky, Toy Freddy and BB come through here. Dillain also comes through as part of his rotation. Janitor's Closet (Cam 09 B) The Janitor's Closet is where all the cleaning utensils for the pizzeria are kept. Bonnie, Toy Ricky and Toy Freddy come through here. West Hall Corner (Cam 09 C) The west hall corner is the place some animatronics go to just before they get to your office. Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Ricky, BB and Fazzy come through here. Office (You) The Office is where all the animatronics eventually end up in their quest to kill you. All animatronics have a jumpscare that will occur (usually) the moment they enter the office. Dillain enters here as part of his rotation, to get rid of him, the player must have both doors open and put on the Freddy mask, he will then exit through the right door and move to the East Hall. East Hall (Cam 10 A) The east hall is the east entrance to the office, many animatronics come through here. Toy Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Ricky and Fazzy come through here. Dillain comes through here as part of his rotation. East Hall Corner (Cam 10 B) The East Hall Corner is the place some animatronics go to just before they get into your office. Chica, Freddy, Ricky and Fazzy come through here. Weeks Week one Night one Phone call: "Hello? Uh... Hello there sir! My name is Mr.Sanchez, the owner of the pizzeria you are currently being the nightwatchman at, the characters we have are pretty cool, aren't they? Anyway, I- uh- wanted to help you get settled in...Now, you've probably seen them during the day haven't you? Good, now I wanted to tell you that-erm- during the night they... aren't as friendly. Not saying that you're in danger of being hurt of course, just warning you that if you happen to see one, you should either close your doors or put on your mask... oh yeah, the doors... they're linked to a power system so that they don't stay closed for too long... That's why we gave you a mask, it will take a while longer for them to leave... but they will... or should... Be careful of the puppet... heh, we always used to call him Smiley, ya know? B- but anyway, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow! (Mumbling) I hope..." Night one is very easy, all the player has to do is keep wary of Bonnie, Chica, the Puppet and rarely Foxy. The night should be over in no time. New animatronics: Bonnie, Chica, the Puppet and Foxy Night two Phone call: "Wow, you did great, kid! I told you you'd not be in any danger, didn't I? Well... that may change tonight, you see, Freddy and his friends become more active as the week progresses... I guess they must really want to stuff you, huh? Oh, n-no, I mean they must just be really bored! Yeah! *Cough* N-now just be aware that there's a dingo animatronic, Dillain. He's pretty... strange to say the least. He seems to move pretty randomly, even to Parts/Service! Oh yeah... Parts and Service... well, we keep some old models in there, just for parts, ya know? Erm... if they happen to become active... just close the door on them, or do anything that's nessicary, they're just parts after all... well, goodnight! See you tommorrow!" This night isn't much different than the first. As Phone Guy says, Freddy and friends become more active as the week goes on, so Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the Puppet have higher AI settings. There are 3 new animatronics active tonight, Dillain Dingo, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, they shouldn't pose much of a threat until Night three though. New animatronics: Dillain, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica Night three Phone call: "Hey, night 3? Awesome! Uh, just wanted to let you know, one of the animatronics, Bonnie, was acting pretty strange today, do you know anything about it? No? Okay... just be careful of Bonnie and remember, should the doors fail, you have the Freddy mask... the toys might be a bit... active too... well, anyway, goodnight sport!" Night three of the first week is quite a bit harder than the prior two nights, all three of the toys are active and Dillain will show up at the office much more often. Bonnie (On rare occasions) can make the power of the left door fail, so using mainly the Freddy mask for this night is recommended. New animatronics: Toy Freddy and Mangle Night four Phone call: "Night four, good job sport! Now, remember how last night I told you how Bonnie had been acting a little strange? Well, he started to walk around during the day today, even tried to get to the office, we've put him in the parts room for now... I don't think he'll be too happy about that though, he might do something to your doors and... well, let's say that won't end well, okay? Now, there's another animatronic who should be active tonight, Ricky Rooster. Strangely, he doesn't seem to be hostile to the guards... that doesn't mean you should go have a tea party with him, of course, but just letting you know, should he appear in your office, you don't need to do anything, he won't try and hurt you... well, that's about it, goodnight kid!" As stated by the Phone Guy, on night four, Bonnie will be extremely deadly. The best bet would be to hide in the Freddy mask even if he is in the corner. Ricky Rooster will be active too, but he won't hurt you at all, if you see him, just look at him for a second so that he knows you're a person. New animatronics: Ricky Rooster Night fiveCategory:Games Phone call: "Hey, final night of the week, good work! Uh, you see, it seems Bonnie isn't the only one acting strange... Chica was walking around today too, she almost fell on somebody! Now, we've also put her in Parts and Service... so, uh, if she happens to come out, make sure she doesn't fall on you, alright? Oh yeah, we're going to have you do the day shift tomorrow, the current day shift guard is going to work on Bonnie and Chica while you're doing you're work, okay? And I'll take the night shift, in case you were wondering. Well, see you next week!" Night five is a very difficult night, even though no new animatronics are active, the ones that were active on the previous nights are MUCH harder. There is a very small chance that Golden Puppet will appear and jumpscare the player, should they stay idle for too long. This is extremely rare though, and the player is far more likely to get jumpscared by Foxy rather than Golden Puppet. New animatronics: None Week two Night one Phone call: "Hey, my name's Takaya... I'm sure you've heard of what happened to the manager on Saturday... what a shame right? Anyway, I repaired the animatronics on Saturday while you were working, remember? So, we've put Bonnie and Chica back on the showstage, they shouldn't cause much of a problem... during the day at least... now, just to let you know, some kind of human animatronic may start to move tonight... looks like a kid, I think it sells balloons or something... I don't know, honestly. But he seems not to be hostile, yeah, he can be annoying with that god awful laugh, but he can't hurt you... I think... anyway, goodnight!" The call actually continues, however, Takaya not knowing he didn't turn off the phone "Heh, that guard has no chance in hell of surviving tonight, that thing I fitted them with is a sure killer!" The phone then cuts off Tonight, the animatronics are very aggressive. Adding the presence of Balloon Boy, Night one of Week two can be very frustrating. The best strategy would be only to check Pirate Cove, Prize Corner and Dillain so that the player knows where he is in the rotation. New animatronics: Balloon Boy Night two Phone call: "Heh, you're better than I thought, kid. Just letting you know, you know that puppet? Well, someone found a weird colored version of it... I dunno, I think it's yellow. It seemed to be almost... alive... Well, not that it could've been of course... it's just a doll... meh, I'm sure it's nothing... if it were to somehow appear in your office, just- No, I'm sure you'll find a way yourself, goodnight!" On this night, the presence of Golden Puppet can cause the other animatronics to stop moving for about 3 seconds, good if they aren't at your doors. (Although, the music box still winds down). Although, Golden Puppet is not helpful, it will appear in your office at random and either kill you or disable one of your cameras for the night. Tonight, Takaya has enabled the kitchen camera for you, though he doesn't mention it until the next night. New animatronics: Golden Puppet Night three Phone call: "Hell, you're a natural at this stuff kid! I thought that yellow puppet would make you a go- uh, nothing... anyway, stuff is going to get real tonight, Fazzy and Freddy are going to start to move and it seems that they both like to blend in with things... Fazzy seems to blend in with things that you can see... I guess he's hidden in plain sight, while Freddy likes to hide in the darkness... Oh yeah, almost forgot, I enabled the kitchen camera for you last night, it took a lot of work... sorry for not telling you! Well... that's all from me... good luck and goodnight!" As Takaya said, Freddy and Fazzy begin to move tonight, they both blend in with their surroundings, so be sure to keep a lookout. Balloon Boy is also far more active than before, look out for him too. New animatronics: Freddy Fazbear and Fazzy Fredbear Night four Phone call: "Uh, yeah, doing good! Now, you only have a few days left before you get transferred to the day shift permanently, so uh- wait, I never told you! You're gonna get put on the day shift next week because we don't have anyone else in... you up for it? Great! I'll take the night shift myself and put those bots in their places! Well, goodnight!" Night four isn't much harder than Night three, the AI of the animatronics has only been slightly increased. Mainly, the player should look out for Dillain on his rotation and they'll be fine. New animatronics: None Night five Phone call: "Awesome, night five! Uh... you see, someone tampered with them today I think... and it seems that, you know Ricky, right? The peaceful guy? Well, someone made him... hahaha... ha ha ha... ''*Breaks out in laughter* ''It was me! Making them go haywire to kill the manager, to kill YOU! But it seems you are too smart for them... but I'll get you, Nigel..." Night five has all the animatronics set to 10, the highest so far. Takaya has tampered with Ricky to make him aggressive towards you, so you must be careful. Dillain moves along his rotation VERY fast tonight, so be on the lookout for him. New animatronics: None Night six Night six (Technically Night eleven) is a bonus night unlocked by completing Night five Week two. It has all of the characters set to fifteen and Golden Freddy and Golden Fazzy become active. The player actually plays as Takaya tonight. There is no phone call on this night. The best strategy would be: Left light, right light, Pirate Cove, music box, check Dillain. New animatronics: Golden Freddy and Golden Fazzy Custom Night The custom night is unlocked after beating Night six, it lets the player customize any of the animatronics to any difficulty they want and can choose whether Ricky is aggressive or not. The player once again plays as Takaya and there is no phone call. While the player can customize the animatronics to their liking, there is also some preset options that give the player special rewards upon completing them. They are: * Kentucky Fried Chica ** Chica, Toy Chica, Ricky (aggressive) and Toy Ricky are set to 20. Reward: A Chica plushie * Peaceful Night ** Ricky (Non-hostile) and Balloon Boy are set to 20. Reward: A Ricky plushie * Nightmare ** The Puppet, Golden Freddy, Golden Fazzy and Golden Puppet are set to 20. Reward: A miniature music box to put on your desk * Boom Boom ** Foxy, BB, Mangle, Bonnie and the Puppet are set to 20. Reward: A BB plush * Boy's night out ** Freddy, Fazzy, Bonnie, Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Dillain, Toy Ricky, Toy Freddy and Ricky (Aggressive) are set to 15. Reward: A Freddy and Fazzy plush for your desk * Dillain's wild west ** Dillain and Ricky (Aggressive) are set to 20. Reward: A Dillain and Ricky plush * Foxy's pirate crew ** Foxy, Mangle, BB and Fazzy are set to 15. Reward: A plush of Foxy and a model pirate ship next to the plush * Pizza challenge ** All animatronics set to 5. Reward: A slice of pizza on your desk * Cupcake's revenge ** All the animatronics are set to 15. Reward: A cupcake to watch over you forever * Ultimate Challenge ** All animatronics set to 20. Reward: A Golden Freddy plush and the ability to use endless mode Endless mode Endless mode is an option for custom night obtained by completing Ultimate Challenge, it is just as it sounds, an endless night. It is unknown who you play as in this night, since it is endless, though it is presumed that you're playing as Takaya, since he is the one who you play as on Custom Night anyway. Ending The ending of the game is seen after completing Custom Night, there is a note in the manager's desk that reads: "I quit! - Takaya"